Lavender Brown and the Polyjuice Potion
by tlemmens10
Summary: Lavender Brown decides to use the Polyjuice Potion to take the form of Ron's mother. Things turn out strange when Harry & the Weasley's discover that Molly gives lots more attention to Ron and shows some hatred against Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

Lavender stood in front of the door of the Burrow. She hoped her plan would work out the way she had it in mind. But she didn't see how it wouldn't. She had just taken the Polyjuice Potion, allowing her to take the form of Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts' headmaster. It felt weird being that old all of a sudden, but she had to use this disguise, it was the only way to gain trust from Molly Weasley.

Lavender took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Shortly after, she heard footsteps approaching and immediately after that, the door opened. Molly Weasley look surprised when she saw the disguised Lavender.

"What are you doing here, Albus?" Molly asked surprised.

"I have something very important to tell you, Molly!" Lavender said. Luckily, the Polyjuice Potion had automatically changed her voice as well.

"Come in, Albus!" Molly said nicely.

"Thank you, Molly!" Lavender said, following Molly to the kitchen.

"Have a seat, Albus!" Molly said.

Lavender sat down on one of the chairs, carefully studying Molly's behavior.

"Would you like to drink something?" Molly asked.

"Yes! Some butterbeer will do!" Lavender said.

"I'll get you some!" Molly said.

She turned to the kitchen cabinet. It was now or never. Lavender grabbed her wand when someone knocked on the front door.

"_Imperio!_" Lavender said quickly.

The spell hit Molly right after she had turned around to hand Lavender a glass a butterbeer.

"Put down that glass and send whoever is knocking on the door away!" Lavender commanded.

"Yes, Master!" Molly answered.

She placed the glass of butterbeer on the table and walked to the front door.

"Hello, Molly!" Tonks said smiling when Molly opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" Molly asked.

"Just visiting you!" Tonks said.

"I don't have time for your visits now! I'm making a very complicated potion and I don't want to be interrupted!" Molly said.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Tonks said.

"Now go and let me continue making my potion!" Molly said angry after wich she slammed the door.

Lavender watched Tonks walking away from the Burrow, then she turned to Molly.

"You did well, Molly!" she said.

"Thanks, Master!" Molly said, sounding as if she was in a trance, wich she was since she was hit by the Imperius Curse.

Lavender grabbed her wand and pointed it to Molly again.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Lavender said.

Molly turned to stone and fell to the floor.

"Sorry, Molly! But I'm gonna need some of your hair!"said Lavender, who was slightly turning back to normal.

She stood up and grabbed a bit of Molly's hair from her head.

"And from now on, I shall be Won-Won's mummy! That's the only chance to get close enough to him!" Lavender said to the petrified body.

"And to get rid of the Granger girl!".


	2. Chapter 2

Lavender looked in the mirror. A red haired woman, older than her was looking back.

Lavender had taken the Polyjuice Potion a few minutes ago and judging from the view in the mirror, it had done its job. Well, the body had changed, but what about the voice?

"Ronald Weasley!" said Lavender. But it wasn't her voice who said it. It was Molly's voice.

"Excellent!" said Lavender.

"I look and sound like her, now I only need to be sure that everyone believes that I'm Won-Won's mummy!".

Just when Lavender was wondering how she was going to make sure people would believe she is really Molly Weasley, she heard voices downstairs.

"Mum, we're home!" yelled one of the voices, wich Lavender immediately recognized as Ron.

Lavender took a deep breath.

"Well, this is it! Let's hope this goes alright!" she said and she left the room and went downstairs to greet the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione.

Right after Ron had shouted for his mom, mrs Weasley came downstairs with a smile on her face.

"Ron! Fred! George! Ginny! Harry! Hermione! Great to see you!" she said.

She gave everyone a big hug and Harry felt happy that Ron had asked him to spend his Christmas with him and his family. Everything was better then returning to the Dursleys.

"It's great to see you too, Mrs Weasley!" Harry said.

"Thank you, Harry!" said Molly.

Molly looked at the group of people.

"I know you might all be a little bit hungry, but you'll have to wait a bit! I hadn't had the time yet to make dinner!" Molly said and Harry spotted a bit nervousness in her voice.

"Is everything alright, Mrs Weasley?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry! Everything is alright!" Molly answered.

"Anyways, I'll be off to the kitchen to make dinner!".

"Shall I help you, Mum?!" Ginny asked.

_That's not a bad idea at all_, thought Lavender.

_Ginny is Ron's sister! I'm sure she knows if Ron is feeling something for me or not! I can ask her about that while we're making dinner!_

"That's a good idea, Ginny!" Molly answered.

She and Ginny went off to the kitchen.

Harry looked at Hermione, Ron and the twins.

"Well, shall we go outside and play a little Quidditch practice match?!" he asked.

"Why not! It's still light outside and the snow hasn't fallen yet!" Ron answered.

The five friends went outside and went to the shed to take some old broomsticks.

Lavender watched the five friends trough the kitchen window, while peeling onions.

"Say, Ginny..." Lavender started.

"Yes, Mum?!" Ginny asked.

"Do you think that Ron is in love with someone?!" Lavender asked.

"I-In love?! Well, um, I know that he and Hermione get along really well and rumors are spreading in the school that he might indeed be in love with Hermione." Ginny said.

Lavender knew about this. She had heard the rumors too. And she didn't like them.

"But do you think that Ron might deserve someone better?!" Lavender asked.

"Someone better?! I don't know if there is anyone who is better than Hermione. I think she and Ron might and end up quite happy, to be honest!" Ginny said.

"I heard that Lavender has feeling for Ron too! And I think she might be quite happy with her as well!" said Lavender.

"Lavender and Ron?! Are you kidding me?!" Ginny asked.

"Absolutly not! I think Ron would really be happy with her! And you will convince him about that!" Lavender said.

"Why would I do that?! I don't see any problems with Ron and Hermione being together!" said Ginny!

Lavender took Molly's wand out of her pockets and before Ginny could do anything she said: "_Imperio!_".

Ginny stopped what she was doing and looked at her.

"What is your command, Master?!" she asked.

"Convince Ron that he is better off with Lavender then with Hermione!" Lavender said.

"Yes, Master!" Ginny said.

She turned towards the garden door and was about to open it when Lavender said: "And call me, mum instead of master!".

"Yes, Mum!" Ginny said. Then, she walked outside, towards Ron and Harry who were throwing a fake quaffle to Fred and George.


End file.
